


Merrian Heights

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/M, Female Castiel, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Castielle and her family move across state. She and Dean meet for the first time.





	

Last day of summer was extremely hectic. Castielle had just transferred from Shumack high in Oakwood to Carmichael high all the way to Dacula, Georgia. She was actually looking forward to a new start. Her parents, Amy and Paul, her siblings, Andrew, Bentley, and Devin, and she all made the move from California to Georgia. Her father had landed a teaching job at the local college. Her parents bought a house in a small cul-de-sac, Merrian heights. The house it self was gorgeous. Five bedrooms, five and a half baths, each of the smaller bedrooms looked the same. Each bedroom had their own bathroom, each with huge walk-in closets. Before they made the move, they bought the house, painted the inside to their liking. Andrew, being the oldest, did his room to look like a library, huge shelves lining his walls filled with books of all kind. Bentley, being the youngest, did hers in Disney princesses. Devin and Castielle, even though polar opposites, did agree on one thing. Athleticism. Devin did his room in sports and athleticism, a basketball hoop, posters, signed jerseys of the like. Castielle, she was the outcast. She did hers plain. Well not plain. She didn't paint her room, she hung pictures up of her old friends and cheer team. She had pictures of her old track team, the football team her brother used to play on. She decorated her room in different memorabilia. 

 

* * *

 

It was the first day of school. Cas woke up to her brother and sister fighting over who got the last pop tart, Andrew trying to persuade Devin to eat a bowl of cereal but he just wasn't having it. Cas usually went without eating breakfast. She usually just grabbed a banana. 

"So Cas, are you going to try for the cheer team this year?" Amy asked her oldest daughter. 

"I haven't really thought about it. Maybe. I'll see what's going on. I don't want to be one of those "girls", you know? The ones who automatically become those preppy cheerleaders. I just want to get to know the high school first. It's only my sophomore year."

"I understand that, sweetie. Whatever makes you happy."

"It's 7:10, let's go guys!" Paul yelled. 

"Shotgun" Bentley and Devin called in unison. 

"Devin, you're 15 let Bentley have shotgun for a change."

"Mom, she's nine! That's so not fair."

"Talk about fair, I'm seventeen and dad still takes me to school." Andrew butted in. 

"Enough! Let's go. You don't want to be late on your first day do you? Bentley, what in God's name are you wearing? Honey, do you not see the colors you're wearing?" A turquoise hoodie, bright purple shirt, electric red pants, and pink converses. 

"Daddy, I like it. I'm gonna make a statement." she retorted. 

"Like what? 'Hi I'm definitely the new kid. Please pick on me. It would make my day."

"Devin William Krushnic! I said enough. When you get home today, you have to clean the gutters."

* * *

****

To say the ride to school was eventful, was an understatement. Devin and Bentley fought the whole time. Secretly, they were the closest. Anytime Bentley was being picked on, she always went to Devin. He was her favorite brother. They did everything together. Watched TV, cooked dinner, they even were on the same team for family game night. 

Cas walked into the high school with Andrew and Devin in tow. 

"OK, I'm not gonna give you the 'I'm the big brother lecture', but if you guys need anything, let me know. Love you guys."

"Love you too, Andy." they replied in unison. 

Walking to their separate classes was an adventure. She got lost a few times, but eventually found her way. Her first class was English with Mr. Powell. Unfortunately, Mr. Powell doesn't like tardiness, even if it is your first day. Cas just picked an empty seat. 

The guy next to her just smiled and said, "Hi, I'm dean."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I should note that Dacula, GA is a real place. I live there. Uh, population is about, 1,600. I've thought about doing this story for a while now. Hopefully it'll go as planned. Let me know what you think. Kudos and comments are always welcomed! 
> 
> XOXO


End file.
